1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to stringed instruments such as electrical guitars. More particularly, the invention relates to stringed instrument with an integrated power amplifier, a speaker and elongated acoustic chamber housed within the body of the instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric guitars with a built-in amplifier/speaker combination all suffer from the same problem: poor sound quality. The reason for this is that the speaker “cabinet” is the guitar's body and the available space for air resonance is severely limited when compared to a typical external amplifier/speaker box. This limited space yields inferior sound quality, especially in the mid and low frequency ranges. The assumption has been that this issue cannot be overcome in a satisfactory manner and so the prior art has been limited to practice/travel instruments, toys and novelty instruments.
The present invention solves this problem and allows for an electric guitar or other stringed instrument with a built-in amplifier and speaker to produce a rich, full-bodied, pleasing tone, suitable for live performance or recording.